La Historia de Jane
by yimmy
Summary: una historia de Jane, la de crepusculo, que te fascinara...


**Capitulo 1: Vieja Inglaterra.**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi abuelo era joven, vivió en Inglaterra dos hermanos de diferentes sexos: una niña llamada Daniela demasiado inteligente para su edad, y su hermano Daniel que no quiere madurar demasiado rápido.

Vivian en una de las casas que formaban hileras hasta llegar hasta el límite de la calle, su madre una señora muy elegante y su padre un señor un poco peculiar era dueños del museo de Literatura.

Daniela tenía 12 y su hermano 13, estudiaban en una de las tantas escuelas donde cautivaban a los niños con sus historias sobre magia, algo que Daniel consideraba fantástico y Daniela entupido. Eran hermanos pero a la vez muy diferentes.

Una tarde de julio, en vacaciones, los hermanos se encontraban leyendo un libro sobre la Vieja Inglaterra.

Según el libro la antigua Inglaterra vivía en guerra, los niños eran llevados a campos donde estarían a salvo y sus padres iban a pelear, por la libertad de su país. A Daniel le dio miedo, dio gracias a dios por no haber vivido en esa época pero en cambio su hermana encontraba esa lectura fascinante. Eran como polos opuestos, como el aceite y el agua, como el fuego y el hielo.

La Vieja Inglaterra era fascinante- dijo Daniela con una voz que quien la oyera diría que era angelical, pero si indagaban sabrían que estaban equivocados- me gustaría haber vivido en esa época.

Estas loca, a veces pienso si los alienígenas secuestraron a mi verdadera hermana- dijo Daniel, su voz estaba en proceso de cambio por la adolescencia- ¿Eres tu, Daniela?

Claro que soy yo, ridículo- dijo su hermana fulminándolo con la mirada- además no existen los alienígenas.

¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto su hermano dubitativo- tu nunca has ido al espacio para comprobarlo. En el 2009 los científicos verán que si existen.

En esa época, la interrogante sobre las alienígenas era dudosa. No sabían si existen, pero se mantenía la interrogante sobre si existían.

Estamos en 1890 loco- dijo su hermana levantándose de la grama donde se encontraban- no viviremos para el 2009, nuestra historia no durara mucho.

Una voz cantarina salía por la ventana, diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Su madre una señora de unos 38 años era elegante, los hijos no sabían sobre la historia de su madre y menos la de su padre.

Su padre no se encontraba en la casa, había ido hablar con el alcalde Bernard para ver si construían un nuevo Museo de arte.

Si puede construirlo- dio la orden el alcalde. En la oficina central de la ciudad, en una oficina de modo circular- los niños se alegraran mucho, para ellos el arte es fascinante.

Mi hija quiere que construya uno- dijo el padre de los chicos, un hombre de traje muy elegante, y tenia porte de ricachón- para ella el arte es muy bonito, construí el de literatura por mi hijo.

Esta ciudad esta a un paso del cambio por usted- dijo el alcalde con su voz gruesa- le daré muchos obreros para que lo ayuden.

Los niños comían macarrones en una mesa cuadrada, su madre frente ellos sonreía con elegancia, mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

Se Irán a bañar- dijo su madre con la misma voz cantarina- para luego ir al museo, tengo algo que mostrarle. Un objeto que a ti, Daniel, te gustara.

Aunque yo no creo mucho en eso- continuo su madre- su padre dice que funciona, y que fue descubierto en el siglo XV.

Daniel cambio su semblante, su madre sabia perfectamente que era lo que le gustaba: la magia…

**Capitulo 2: Descubrimiento.**

El museo era una maravilla antigua, era demasiado moderno para la época que se vivía.

Daniel y Daniela, dos hermanos únicos dentro de ese mundo.

Cuando se encontraban jugando, Daniela exclamo:

No me explico que hago jugando aquí contigo- exclamo un poco aburrida, se podría decir que poco ya que seguía jugando. Su hermano contrario a ella, jugaba fascinado- debería estar maquillándome y peinándome para la fiesta.

Yo no iré a la fiesta, el otro día descubrí un pasadizo que comunica todas las casas- dijo el joven con un susurro- y estuve a punto de entrar a la de la Sra. Stronger.

Para aquellos un apellido así significadaza dinero, y poder.

Esa Sra. esta loca- dijo Daniela dando una carcajada y en efecto tenia razón, la Sra. que vivía en la casa contigua a ellos estaba loca, fan de los gatos- te aconsejo que no entres a esa casa… además nuestra madre te obligara a ir a la fiesta. Papa confirmara el trato para hacer el nuevo Museo de arte.

La infancia que han vivido esos niños ha sido la mejor, a la edad de 5 años se habían mudado China a causa del trabajo de su padre.

En la noche, en la casa de los chicos se formo la fiesta para abordar el tema del museo. Daniela muy elegante se hallaba ya que esa había sido su idea, tenía razón en lo de la tarde, Daniel lo había obligado a ir a la fiesta.

No había globos, no había payasos, era una fiesta para mayores ricos donde Daniela se hallaba aburrida.

Vamos al desván de la Sra. Stronger- pidió la niña con ganas de irse de la fiesta aprovechando que su madre se hallaba hablando con la Sra. Stronger- esto aburre.

Los niños arrastras, se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal esquivando a personas por doquier, quien todas se le quedaban mirando ya los niños caminaban agachados.

Salieron de la casa y pudieron respirar aire libre, la calle estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, no había ningún muerto y los árboles se tambaleaban por causa del viento que hacia.

Al fin, puedo respirar el olor de las margaritas del Sr. Bruce- dijo Daniela suspirando, ella amaba las margaritas- ¿Ahora donde queda el desván?

Sígueme, paciencia- dijo Daniel arrastrando sus pies hacia la casa de al lado. Daniela lo seguía, tratando de hacer el menor sonido pese a las hojas secas. Entre cada casa había un callejón pequeño, con unas escaleras hacia un hueco que conducía a la casa de la Sra.- espérate aquí.

El joven subió las escaleras rápidamente, su hermana en cambio espero abajo. Daniel traspaso el hueco que había en la pared, y se oyó un fuerte golpe como cuando mueves algo.

Sube- dijo la voz de Daniel desde adentro del hueco. Su hermana hizo caso- apúrate.

Cuando Daniela subió, el espacio era muy pequeño. Apenas cabían ellos dos, ya que eran pequeños pero en la pared trasera había otro hueco que tenia una especie de túnel por el cual se pasaba agachado.

Daniel paso primero, luego paso Daniela. Caminaban detenidamente ya que no cabían, y al final se veía una puerta pequeña que daba paso al desván.

El joven abrió la puerta con un alfiler cuando se hallo frente a ella, y cuando la abrió un olor a moho le pego en la nariz, su hermana también noto el olor pero no le presto atención.

La habitación era de color verde, ya se notaba poco pese a lo vieja que era la habitación, estaba amueblada con una mesa al fondo de la habitación con unas cuantas cosas encima, unos muebles demasiados desquebrajados, una lámpara sin el bombillo.

La habitación estaba a oscura y se veía sombría, el piso era de madera sin algunas tablas, y una estantería llena de polvo.

Daniela pensó que eso valdría la pena examinar, agarro el alfiler de su hermano y se dirigió a la estantería para abrirlo.

Camino de forma danzante, y comenzó a forcejear con la puerta, hasta que se abrió de un golpe y dos bolas de pabilo le cayeron encima. Tenía 6 compartimientos, cada uno tenía perolitos y cositas chiquitas sin importancia. Una especie de caja estaba en el compartimiento 3, hecho de madera y la muchacha lo agarro de una manera frágil, por miedo a que se rompiera.

Se sentó en el mueble, pero se cayó al suelo porque no se percato de que se había sentado en el agujero del mueble.

Su hermano se apiño a ella para abrir la caja, y cuando lograron abrirla, luego de varios intentos, la caja estaba ocupada por sobres.

Los hermanos se miraron, y cuando oyeron pasos, se percataron de que la fiesta había terminado y la Sra. Stronger había llegado. El tiempo había pasado volando y sus padres se estarían preguntando donde estarían.

Agarraron las cartas, se las guardaron en el bolsillo y salieron corriendo por el camino por el que entraron… sin saber que esas cartas guardaban un fuerte secreto.

Continuara…

**Capitulo 3: Viaje. **

Al día siguiente el frío se adelanto, Daniel estaba enfurruñado en una bufanda, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al oscuro baño.

Una luz blanquecina despertó a Daniela, la luz del sol saliendo por el horizonte. La muchacha cerró las cortinas, de color morado, de un tiro.

Su madre, esta vez vestida para salir, los esperaba con la comida preparada: la comida preferida de Daniel.

El joven a pesar de ser ya casi mayor, aun disfrutaba de la vida y le gustaba hacer comentarios graciosos. Al contrario que a Daniela, que era amargada y aburrida.

El piso de la casa, estaba hecho de madera pulida, cada vez que los pisabas, este soltaba motas de polvo.

Acuérdense de que hoy su padre tiene una reunión importante- dijo la señora luego de dar un bostezo, sus pasos hicieron flaquear el vestido color azul que llevaba puesto- y no quiere problema.

Los niños terminaron de comer, y se dirigieron a su cuarto, para leer el contenido de una carta.

Su habitación, a diferencia de las demás, era circular. Dos camas se imponían cerca de la ventana, la ventana entreabierta, dejaba entrar un rayo de sol que iluminaba la habitación.

Las cartas, amontonadas, estaban guardadas en el cofre de Daniela. El único lugar que su madre no revisaba.

La primera carta, estaba hecha de un material rígido y frío, las palabras escritas en ella, estaban hechas a tinta negra, y la carta tenía aspecto de ser vieja.

Daniel leyó esta primera…

_18 de Septiembre de 1935 _

_Hoy he conocido a un chico de las bello… andaba por el parque caminando cuando lo vi. Andaba solo, así que deduje que no tenia pareja, pero bueno, me pareció oportuno contártelo… espero que estés bien… espero tu respuesta… _

_Attt: Marlene Stronger _

_Un Beso… _

Daniel termino de leer y la carta se le quedo enganchada en la mano, miro a su hermana que estaba igual que el…

¿A quien le estaba escribiendo?- pregunto Daniel dubitativo- esto parece un diario en ves de una carta…

Sigamos leyendo, yo leeré la otra- Daniela agarro una carta del monto y continuo leyó- presta atención.

_23 de Septiembre de 1935 _

_Hermana, hoy me ha llevado al cine… esperaba que fuera una aventura distinta, pero estuvo mejor… ya somos solo amigos, pero confío que en un futuro seamos algo mas… no recibí tu respuesta de la carta anterior… _

_Attt: Marlene Stronger _

_Un Beso… _

Daniela soltó una carcajada, su hermano la imito…. Aun quedaban como 5 cartas sin leer.

Esta tipa estaba loca- espeto Daniela, su voz estaba opaca- que cursi…

Daniel sin oír lo que hermana decía, agarro la tercera carta…. Esta estaba hecha de un material liso…

_01 de Octubre de 1935… _

_Hermana… ya somos novios… me invito a su casa para conocer a sus padres y me presentó como su novia oficial… _

_Estoy feliz!!!... no sabia que hacer en ese momento… espero que me vengas a visitar próximamente… _

_Attt: Marlene Stronger_

_Un Beso… _

En el rostro de Daniel se dibujo una sonrisa… Daniela a su lado no sabía como reaccionar…

Ya querían saber como terminaba ese romance….

Daniela agarro una carta, que ya sabían que era la respuesta a la que había leído Daniel…

_05 de Octubre de 1935_

_Hermana: yo también estoy sumamente feliz contigo… la llegada del amor a tu vida te hará cambiar… ¿Pero como se llama tu novio?... ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?_

_Un Beso… _

La carta enviada a la Sra. Stronger estaba atada junto con esa, por eso mismo la leyó Daniela.

_Me alegro que te contente… mi novio se llama Peter Broses… es encantador…me ayuda en todo… es el novio que siempre espere… _

Daniela soltó la carta al suelo… Daniel la miro extrañado, y pregunto que pasaba, pero su hermana no respondió.

La niña se levanto sobresaltada y con paso decisivo…

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Daniel asustado, pero recogió la carta del suelo, y la leyó… sus ojos se abrieron como platos al terminar de leer y su cara noto asombro- era papa… ¿Cómo pudo ser papa?

Hay que preguntárselo a nuestra madre- espeto Daniela furiosa- yo pensé que nuestra madre había sido la primera novia de papa.

Su madre sorprendida entro en la habitación, el cabello lo tenía despeinado, pero Daniel guardo las cartas rápidamente.

¿Por qué gritas Daniela?- pregunto su madre con vos amable. Los niños se limitaron a verla- ¿Qué pasa?

Madre ¿Cuándo nuestro padre se hizo novio de ti?- pregunto Daniel al ver que su hermana no hablaba, su madre lo miro extrañada- solo por curiosidad… es para un trabajo de la escuela.

Es una historia muy bonita… fui la primera novia de su padre- dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara- nos conocimos en 1935 y nos hicimos novios en el mismo año.

Daniel miro a su hermana y viceversa… sus caras se mostraban confusas… su madre salia para que pudieran bañarse y así ir al museo.

Cuando los hermanos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, el frío de adentro los hizo temblar. Puras vidrieras con cosas desconocidas llenaban el vestíbulo, personas de todas les edades paseaban de aquí para allá, disfrutando del museo.

Su padre se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, hablando con personas vestidas con elegancia y muy bien peinados.

Daniel lo miro con rabia, pero Daniel le dio un codazo.

No aguantando más, no soportando más, Daniela grito.

Eres un mentiroso- todos los presentes la miraron y su madre se le quedo mirando- le dijiste a nuestra madre que era tu primera novia y era mentira… tu primera novia, y creo que al mismo tiempo que con mama, fue la vieja Stronger.

Su padre fue hacia ella con cara de enfado, le había arruinado la reunión, Daniela temblando jalo de la mano de su hermano y salieron corriendo por todo el salón…

Daniel no sabia lo que hacia, su hermana lo guío por pasillos cortos y extraños para el… su padre caminaba tras de ellos, para darles algo que no olvidarían.

Llegaron a un pasillo que no tenía salida, solo una puerta dorada al final, y decidieron jalar el picaporte, que estaba caliente, y abrir la pesada puerta.

Dentro estaba oscuro, el techo emitía un rayo de luz hacia algo que estaba posado sobre un cojín.

Un aparato con forma de reloj, de color dorado, con la manilla diferente.

Daniel se asusto al verlo, ya que no tenia números, sino símbolos extraños.

La puerta resonó, y la voz de su padre llego a los oídos de los muchachos.

Daniela lo toco, aun agarrada de su hermano, y el reloj emitió una luz hacia el techo y todo comenzó a temblar…

La habitación se ilumino por una luz cegadora, y un sonido leve inundo la habitación…

Daniela se inclino hacia delante mientras que los cabellos de Daniel se movían precipitadamente…

La luz desapareció y ellos también, al tiempo que su padre entraba a la habitación…

**Capitulo 4: Gardénia. **

Aparecieron en un lugar rodeado de árboles, así que no pudieron ver mucho más allá…

Daniela se encontraba extraña y se sentía rara, mientras que Daniel se hallaba fascinado, la única explicación para eso era la magia.

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Daniela y su voz resonó por todo el bosque- ¿Qué paso con el museo?

Debimos de viajar a este lugar- grito de asombro Daniel, su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada- es la única explicación, tocaste ese objeto y desaparecimos.

Es imposible, la magia no existe- espeto furiosa, pero se callo cuando una fuerte brisa hizo tambalear los árboles, la niña intercambio mirada de asombro con su hermano- ¿Qué fue eso?

Una prueba de que la magia existe- le respondió su hermano mirando para distintos lados- nunca digas que no.

La brisa volvió aparecer y los niños, desprevenidos, se cayeron al suelo, dando un fuerte golpe…

El cielo se puso de color púrpura y los jóvenes se tuvieron que poner las manos en los oídos para no escuchar el ruido que provenía de lo más lejos del bosque.

Una brisa como de tormenta, como si una fuerte tormenta se aproximara por el occidente…

Daniel se levanto decidido y extendió sus brazos para disfrutar del aire que hacia, mientras que Daniela se apoyaba en el suelo, asustada.

Esto me da miedo- dijo Daniela tratando de levantarse, pero con intentos fallidos.

No seas tonta, esto es fantástico- espeto su hermano. El joven comenzó a saltar a distintos lugares, tenia aspecto de loco.

La brisa desapareció, y Daniel se tambaleo y se cayo… el suelo tembló y su hermana soltó una carcajada.

El cielo cambio precipitadamente, de un azul intenso paso a un gris oscuro… rayos iluminaron el cielo gris, truenos se oyeron en el lugar… Daniel y su hermana miraron hacia el cielo en el preciso momento en que las nubes dibujaban una figura:

De formas inexplicables, cambiaron a una figura que se entendía como dos humanos, para ser precisos, dos niños… luego, con un estruendo, cambio la forma a como una isla, un montículo de tierra… cambiaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, a los niños guiados por una figura de orejas puntiagudas y alta, el cabello se entendía como rojo, y perfiladas cinturas.

Y el cielo volvió hacer azul, por el estruendo de un cuerno. Los niños miraron a todos lados, asustados, no pudieron saber el final de esa historia.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en el pico de una montaña se alzaba un castillo de paredes negras y desquebrajadas. El castillo no tenía tantas torres, solo una entrada fenomenal, de puertas grandes, y un patio delantero de aspecto terrorífico.

Una mujer, vestida con un traje de color morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una piel que le cubría los hombros, despertó sobresaltada.

Los ojos eran negros, el cabello de color amarrillo, y unos ojos perfecto, estaba sentada en una especie de trono de color negro con un espaldar con cuernos sobresalientes. El salón donde se hallaba estaba iluminado por una antorcha que expulsaba llamas azules. Del techo, guindaba una lámpara de color rojo, y todas las velas se hallaban apagadas.

Al frente de ella, se hallaba una persona, con un traje negro, con una capa que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y flaqueaba por el viento que provenía del exterior. La cara la tenia cubierta de pequeñas cicatrices, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y los ojos de color rojos.

Han llegado… conque los Elfos tenían razón- dijo la mujer lentamente, con una voz fina, que atravesó las paredes de la habitación- la profecía era verdad.

No se preocupe, mi Sra.- intervino el acompañante, la voz del hombre era gruesa y clara- no tiene de que preocuparse, los capturare antes de que sepan mas de lo que deben.

El hombro hizo una reverencia que casi toca el suelo con la nariz, y con un fogonazo, desapareció.

Daniel se encontraba sentado en la hierba, en cambio Daniela caminaba para distintos lados preocupada.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí- espeto la niña ya cansada, levanto la mano, y señalo hacia el norte- ayúdame a buscar una salida.

Intenta con el reloj- dijo Daniel señalando el objeto que sostenía su hermana- el nos trajo a este lugar, a lo mejor nos saca…

Pero un ruido sordo lo interrumpió, un ruido como a cascos, y los niños se juntaron agarrados de la mano…

Justo en el momento, en el que un caballo salía de entre los árboles. Un caballo de pelaje negro, que tenia encima a una figura con una capucha puesta, solo se le notaba la barbilla.

Los niños se limitaron a mirarlo, mientras que el encapuchado bajaba del animal. Su capa flaqueo al rozar la hierba del suelo, y la figura hablo.

¿Qué son ustedes?- pregunto el encapuchado que Daniel identifico como una mujer, la voz era fina, y clara- ¿Pertenecen a este lugar?

No, vinimos por equivocación- se adelanto Daniela, su hermano quería hablar pero Daniela lo callo- ¿Qué es esto?

Esto es Gardénia, el país- respondió el encapuchado quitándose la capucha. El cabello rojo le cayo hasta los hombros, su cara era pálida, sus ojos bien trazados, de parpados finos- si non pertenecen a este lugar, entonces son humanos.

Daniela asintió.

Eso significa que los estábamos esperando- siguió la mujer, su cabello y la capa flaqueaban por el viento- me llamo Wyrja, soy una Elfa de las montañas, yo los guiare hasta su destino.

Los niños desconcertados, vieron a la Elfa a los perfectos ojos, y Daniela sintió que les aguardaban cosas sin imaginación.

**Capitulo 5: Primer Encuentro. **

Wyrja decidió acampar con los niños en donde se hallaban, Daniela ya tenía hambre y estaba cansada, Daniel oía las historias que la Elfa decía.

El fuego de la fogata, echaba chispas y les daba calor, para la oscuridad que reinaba.

Mi pueblo vive en las montañas, nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes habían llegado porque las nubes crearon formas raras- explico la Elfa, mirando a Daniel y luego a su hermana- y me mandaron a mi a buscarlos, antes de que Lenda se diera cuenta de su llegada.

¿Lenda?- se extraño Daniela, su cara dio un cambio- ¿Quién es ella? Que nombre tan… peculiar.

Lenda es una bruja, que se proclamo reina de toda Gardénia- continuo la mujer- nosotros, los Elfos, nos aliamos con los enanos hace ya muchos años, para luchar contra su reinado de oscuridad… pero por la inmensidad de su poder, nos desterró.

Por eso vivimos escondidos, para que ella no nos encuentre- siguió la Elfa, sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Los niños escuchaban atentos- ahí una profecía, que dice que dos niños vendrían a salvarnos.

Los ojos se la Elfa se tornaron negros, y hablo con voz ronca, Daniel tembló de susto, mientras que Daniela la veía extrañada.

_Cuando las nubes cambien sus formas, la salvación llegara… dos niños venidos de otro mundo traerán paz y luz a este lugar… ellos son los únicos que podrán destruir a la bruja, proclamada reina, y así todos viviremos en felicidad…_

La mujer termino de recitar y los ojos volvieron a ser azules, los niños se levantaron de sus lugares asustados.

No somos guerreros, somos niños- expreso Daniela, quería decir eso desde que comenzó la profecía- tenemos nuestras prioridades.

Verdad, no podemos quedarnos aquí- le tomo la palabra Daniel, ya comenzaba a extrañar su hogar- nuestros padres se preocuparan.

Sus padres morirán junto con todo su mundo si ustedes no detienen a Lenda- la Elfa quería hacerlos reflexionar- además, Gardénia no los dejara irse.

Los niños no sabían a que se refería con eso, pero no le hicieron caso.

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar en el preciso instante en que la Elfa exclamo.

Cuando llegaron a este lugar, el portal que los trajo quedo abierto- decía la Elfa apresuradamente para que los nervios no la traicionaran- los puedo llevar hasta ese portal, pero si Lenda lo descubre, podrá llegar hacia su mundo a través de el.

Tenemos que llegar nosotros primero- se alarmo Daniela, todo su mundo estaba en peligro- guíanos.

La Elfa asintió, los niños intercambiaron miradas de susto, mientras que su compañera comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles.

El cielo estaba de un azul intenso, pocas nubes lo cursaban y el aire era respirable.

Se respiraba un ambiente de paz, mientras que los niños caminaban entre los árboles sin nada que ver.

Cuando la Elfa estaba a punto de cruzar un árbol de tamaño grande, una flecha pasó rozándole la cabeza y fue a quedar en el árbol escrutada.

Los niños se pusieron tras la mujer, y ella con la espada desenvainada, estaba en posición defensiva.

Del árbol que estaba retirado, de raíces muertas, salio una figura de cabello negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos rojos le penetraron a Daniel, y el niño desvío la mirada rápidamente. Daniela lo abrazo, mientras que la figura que se aproximaba tenia el carcaj con una flecha lista para disparar.

Creo que llegue un poco tarde, pero eso no impedirá que me los lleve- dijo el hombre lentamente, sus cabellos ondulaban por el aire, estaba listo para disparar la segunda flecha- Wyrja, que sorpresa que un Elfo haya decidido salir de su escondite.

Shien, me sorprende que hayas decidido alejarte un poco de Lenda- espeto la Elfa, Shien abrió los ojos al oir el nombre- no dejare que te los lleves, primero muerta.

El hombre disparo la flecha, y Wyrja calculo la posición en que venia.

Los niños se agacharon, pero la flecha reboto en la espada de la mujer y apunto su mano hacia Shien.

Un rayo de luz roja salio de la palma de la Elfa y se dirigió hacia Shien, el hombre elevo su mano derecho y rechazo el hechizo.

Necesitaras más de eso para poder matarme- dijo lentamente el hombre, su voz fue fría- si sigues así, seré el vencedor.

¡Wood!- exclamo la mujer, y miles de palos de los árboles salieron disparados hacia el Shien, pero el hombre volvió hacer el mismo movimiento anterior- ¡Fire!- de su mano salio un rayo rojo, y cuando choco contra el suelo donde estaba Shien se incendio.

Los niños se sobresaltaron, la mujer asustada también al ver que perdía, agarro la mano de los niños y grito.

¡To disappear!- grito y una luz blanca los cubrió. Los niños gritaron, y Shien disparo una tercera flecha pero los niños y la elfa ya se habían desapareció.

Shien grito de furia, y los árboles se movieron precipitadamente con el aire que engendró el grito.

El golpe que recibieron al caer al sucio suelo fue fuerte, Daniel cayó boca abajo, mientras que Daniel cayo dando vueltas. La Elfa cayó agachada con una mano en la tierra, y se percato de que los niños habían llegado a su lado.

¿Qué fue eso?- espeto Daniel asombrado pero a la vez asustado- ¿Un duelo de magia?

Parecido, pero diferente.

¿Quién era el?- pregunto Daniela, sus cabellos estaban alborotados- ¿Por qué nos sigue?

Fue mandado por Lenda para llevarlos ante ella- explico- y allá matarlos. El es un hechicero, pero gracias a los enanos perdió su magia. La quiere recuperar.

Daniel se asombro, de solo pensar que era un hechicero, le daba ganas de salir corriendo hacia el, pero luego de oir que quería matarlos, pensó que era mala idea.

Donde habían aparecido también estaba rodeado de árboles, pero la gran diferencia era: que había un árbol que contenía manzanas, y un arroyo que conducía hasta donde la vista permitía ver a los jóvenes. También estaba lleno de musgo, suave y de un olor agradable.

Prendieron una fogata que ilumino un poco el lugar.

Tenemos que hacer planes- dijo la mujer, tratando de calmar a los jóvenes que aun se encontraban asustados- ¿Vamos hacia el portal o lo cerramos o nos dirigimos hacia nuestro pueblo? Los Rebels.

No hubo respuesta.

Pero oigan, si vamos hacia el portal y ustedes se van no se cerrara, porque no deben irse. Gardénia no los dejara irse- así que igual su mundo corre peligro.

¿Nos puedes enseñar a luchar?- pregunto Daniela asustada, su hermano la miro asombrado- si podemos luchar entonces derrotaremos a Lenda.

Lenda es la, digamos, Emperatriz de Gardénia- explico la Elfa respirando entrecortadamente- pero al otro lado del mar queda el país de Ahijar, donde gobierna un hombre que se proclamo rey. El es amigo de Lenda, y la ambición de los dos es ir hacia el mundo de ustedes.

Llevamos con tu pueblo- exigió Daniel decisivo- allá decidiremos que hacer.

Bueno, nos queda un largo camino por recorrer y muchos pueblos que pasar- dijo la Elfa feliz de la decisión de los jóvenes- así que tomemos algunas manzanas y agua para el viaje. Ya que el siguiente rio esta en el pueblo que viene llamado Collins, a dos días de aquí.

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver el viaje que les esperaba.

En el castillo de Lenda, en el pico de la montaña, Shien había vuelto a darle la noticia a su reina.

La reina esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul, largo, con una tela blanca y negra que le cubría los hombros.

Shien arrodillado a pocos metros de ella.

Disculpe, majestad- rogaba con voz aguda- estaban acompañados de la Elfa Wirja, y sin mi poder no podía pelear contra ella.

Iras a la ciudad de Xiti, ciudad de los enanos- espeto la mujer, el hombre tembló al oir la voz de la mujer- y en el templo, tienen tu poder. Recupéralo y espero que esta vez, no me falles.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo, mientras que el hombre salía corriendo de la habitación.

**Capitulo 6: Collins**

Había pasado un día de viaje y ya Daniela tenía hambre, era ella la culpable de que en el grupo no hubiera ya manzanas.

Daniel pasaba casi todo el tiempo hablando con la Elfa, oyendo las aventuras y desventuras que habían vivido.

Llego la noche y con ella la oscuridad, Daniel se marcho a buscar manzanas, Daniela leña para poder hacer la fogata. Mientras la Elfa preparaba todo en el campamento.

Cuando ya todos estaban en su lugar, y la leña lista, Wyrja murmuro:

¡Fire!- y apareció fuego donde hace un momento estaban los troncos solamente. Al ver las caras de desconciertos de los niños, explico- es magia.

¿Cómo haces la magia?- pregunto ansioso Daniel, el joven le había cambiado el rostro: ya tenia aspecto de viajero- ¿Todos pueden hacer magia?

Solo tienes que decir la palabra en el idioma original- explico Wyrja sacudiéndose la arena que tenía en el rojo cabello- por ejemplo: Fire es Fuego. Cuando pelee contra Shien y dije: To disappear, dije desaparecer.

Wyrja levanto su mano y la apunto hacia una roca que estaba a pocos metros de ella y exclamo: ¡Come! Y la roca fue hacia ella.

Los niños asombrados pidieron mas, la Elfa se levanto decidida a mostrarles más. Susurro: To Jump y salto fuertemente alto, los niños aplaudieron.

Ahora te respondo tu segunda pregunta- continua la mujer- todos pueden hacer magia, hasta ustedes niños.

Daniel miro a su hermana, Daniela fijo su mirada hacia el suelo sin tener alguna explicación.

Un minuto de silencio reino en el campamento, hasta que la Elfa hablo.

Pero necesitan estar concentrados y fijarse en algo propio- explico Wyrja- Daniel tu eres el primero.

El joven, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, se levanto. Su altura ya no era la misma, había crecido como medio centímetro.

Concentra y fija tu mirada en el fuego- explico la mujer, el joven a su lado comenzó el trabajo- y di: ¡Water!

¡Water!- dijo con la mano apuntando al fuego, no sucedió nada- ¡Water!- esta vez, salio un pequeño chorro de agua que no apago al fuego- ¡WATER!- esta vez su palma brillo intensamente, un chorro de agua apago el fuego de la fogata.

Muy bien, lo has hecho bien- le expreso la Elfa, mientras Daniel saltaba de alegría como un pájaro loco- Daniela, quiero que te concentres en la fogata y digas ¡Fire!

La muchacha entre asustada se levanto, apunto su mano hacia la fogata apagada y exclamo:

¡Fire!- Daniela se sintió extraña, sintió como algo transparente iba desde sus pies hasta su mano que expulso un rayo rojo y encendió la leña- lo hice primero que tu.

Daniel hizo como si no oyó eso y mantuvo su mirada fija en la Elfa que seguía explicando palabras que los niños memorizaban.

Tenemos que movernos, muy pronto Lenda mandara a sus seguidores: The hunters- espeto Wyrja levantándose y apagando el fuego- si partimos horita, al amanecer encontramos Collins.

¿Dónde vive Lenda?- interrumpió Daniela desde la oscuridad- ¿En que lugar?

En el Pico Power, bautizado así por ella ya que alli habia el poder- dijo la mujer dándose vuelta para mirar los oscuros ojos de la niña-

La elfa tenia razón, al amanecer encontraron Collins iluminado por el cegarte sol. Un sol matutino que iluminaba hasta las montañas Embrujadas, llamadas así según Wyrja. Daniel miro a todos lados buscando el Pico Power pero no lo encontró, Wyrja le explico que el pico no se ve tan fácilmente.

Si deseas ir a ese lugar, tienes que desearlo en verdad y lo veras- explico la mujer con la vista al frente- mientras pasamos el pueblo, manténgase junto a mi.

El pueblo estaba constituido por casas de diferentes tamaños, lo que lo hacia mas viejo y feo, las personas deambulaban por las calles como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Las casas lo único que las hacia iguales era su color ocre, malgastado y sucio, y con aspecto pobres.

Los vendedores tapaban el paso, lo que hacia mas difícil caminar, Daniela no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero Daniel la fulminaba con la mirada varias veces.

¿Estas personas viven así?- pregunto con horror la joven, la elfa se limito a mirarla- ¿No saben que hay una bruja fuera?

Creen que es su reina y la adoran completamente- respondió la elfa, se habían quitado las zapatillas que tenia para poder caminar mejor- los que sabemos que es mala son los Enanos y nosotros los Elfos.

¿No hay otras criaturas místicas?- se burlo Daniel, no le gustaba que solo hubieran dos razas- ¿Solo ustedes dos?

Están los Dissidents- espeto Wyrja, sus ojos cambiaban al sol tocarlos- pero no sabemos donde están porque desde que la bruja esa llego se exiliaron.

Daniel vio a un pescador, este al verlo, lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió su camino.

Mientras que en Xiti, Ciudad de Enanos, Shien abría la caja que contenía su poder, y el poder le penetro por el pecho.

Dio un grito de furia y la capucha que llevaba puesta se le cayo hacia tras, los enanos, seres con barbas largas, pequeños de estaturas, pero luchadores entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a Shien.

¡Fire!- y un haz de luz le pego al primer Enano que cayo hacia tras inconciente. Un sonido inundo la habitación, y Shien supo que era el cuerno de alarma- ¡To throb!- y los enanos caían golpeados- con este poder cobrare mi venganza. Y nadie podrá detenerme.

En el Pico Power, el castillo de Lenda, la mujer caminaba hacia la habitación donde guardaba su libro mágico.

El libro era grueso, como de 1.000 páginas, y viejo.

La mujer con el cabello ondulándole, lo abrió por la mitad, a pesar de el libro estar cerrado las hojas estaban tibias.

¡Hunters go out!- dijo la mujer con un siseo y lento. El piso que estaba frente a ella se comenzó a desquebrajar, y a emitir una luz de color negro brillante, el cabello de la mujer comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y del hueco que se hizo en el suelo salieron tres figuras,

Figuras no carne y hueso, sino como de insectos negros y con ojos grises, y pupilas dilatadas.

Figuras todas de color negro y de textura diferente, y alas desplegadas en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

- Maten al los chicos- ordeno la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las figuras salieron volando, rompiendo el techo tras ellos- ahora si la profecía no se cumplirá- dijo para si misma, caminando como una bailarina y con elegancia- los Rebels no podrán detenerme ni mucho menos

Los jóvenes junto con la Elfa pudieron salir de Collins sin inconvenientes, a las afuera del pueblo volvieron a agarrar agua y de nuevo manzanas para el viaje al segundo pueblo.

En el siguiente pueblo hay soldados de Lenda- explico Wyrja apretando el paso- así que tenemos que tener cuidados.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas de asombro, cuando los tres comenzaron a caminar más rápido.

**Capitulo 7: Cazadores. **

El cansancio se estaba apoderando de los niños, al pasar el primer día luego de salir de Collins, la sed y el hambre comenzó a molestarlos.

Ya falta poco para Renz, el siguiente pueblo- dijo Wyrja mientras se recostaba en una de las piedras que había donde habían acampado. La luz del sol, iluminaba el campo, donde un pequeño charco de agua reinaba feliz- así que no se debiliten muchachos. Comprare tres caballos allí.

Seria milagro, es una tortura caminar hasta tu gente- espeto Daniela quitándose los zapatos deportivos, luego de un lapso de silencio la niña añadió- ¿Estos pueblos lo habitan humanos o otra raza?

Son humanos, pero no como ustedes- explico la Elfa, pero los niños tenían la misma cara de perdidos- este es un mundo paralelo al de ustedes, se estarán preguntando si esto pasa en su cabeza o si están soñando, pues déjenme decirles que no, esto esta pasando en verdad.

Cuando la elfa se comenzó a levantar, un rayo color morado, paso cruzándole el pecho.

Un estallido, y los niños cayeron empujados hacia atrás, mientras que Wyrja se levantaba con la mano preparada.

Los Hunters aparecieron en el lugar, blandiendo sus alas, y moviéndose precipitadamente.

Daniela se levanto, peinándose el desornado cabello, al instante en que un rayo de color rojo casi le pegaba en la mano.

Los ojos de la niña cambiaron su posición, de normales a cuando frunció el ceño.

-¡Fire!- exclamo con la mano apuntando hacia el cazador, de su mano fluyo una energía de color rojo, y le pegaba de lleno a la figura que cayo desplomada al suelo- Daniel pelea.

Su hermano se levanto rápidamente, veía como la Elfa daba vueltas peleando contra un Hunter, a su hermana que disparaba rayos color Rojo.

¡Land changes!- espeto el joven, durante un instante no sucedió nada, pero Daniel concentrándose mas, apunto su mano hacia el suelo que pisaba el cazador. Su mano se torno dorada, y salio una especie de lazo dorado hacia el suelo y como este se transformaba en movediza y la figura caía gritando.

Daniela se le quedo mirando asombrada, justo cuando un color entre rojo y azul le pegaba en el pecho…

Daniel observaba como caía, una preocupación emanaba de el, su hermana dio círculos entre ella misma, antes de caer al sucio y fuerte suelo. Daniel se giro hacia el culpable y grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

¡To kill!- y el cazador cayo al suelo, Daniel quedo sin fuerzas, sintió un hambre voraz y la sed la sintio aun mas.

La Elfa no podía más contra su oponente, ya llevaba tres rasguños en su mejilla, y la pierna derecha le dolía.

-¡Fall asleep!- susurro Wyrja ya cansada y su oponente cayo dormido- hay que curarla- espeto dirigiéndose hacia Daniel y su hermana caída, apunto su mano hacia el pecho de la muchacha y expreso- ¡Recover!- una luz blanca cubrió a Daniela y Wyrja cayo hacia atrás inconciente, sin fuerza.

Daniel estaba calentando la fogata, mientras que Daniela, ya recuperada, recogía los cuerpos de los Hunters y los escondía tras los árboles. Pesaban mucho para el tamaño de la joven, pero su hermano no la quería ayudar por su error en la lucha.

Wyrja se despertó pasadas varias horas, la magia al igual que los humanos, consumían demasiado poder.

Fue mi arriesgado de tu parte convocar un poder así- le regaño la elfa a Daniel- To Kill, es matar a tu oponente, y matarlo es utilizar demasiada fuerza.

Esta bien, no olvidare este consejo- acepto Daniel inclinando la cabeza- error mío.

Y tu- dijo volteando la cabeza hacia Daniela- siempre ten pendiente en la batalla, nunca se sabe si puede haber otros enemigos.

La joven no hizo nada, Daniel le dio un leve codazo en las costillas, pero su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.

Se levanto de un salto, y desapareció por entre los árboles.

**Capitulo 8: Un Peligro Claro e Inminente. **

20 años antes.

_El pueblo de Renz se caracterizaba por estar cerca de la orilla del mar, con sus casas en forma de cajas. _

_El sol, se posaba triunfante en el cielo, mientras las nubes lo cursaban indiferentes. Los habitantes vivían en armonía y en paz, sin tener que preocuparse, mientras que el Rey Leo reinaba en el centro de Gardénia. _

_En el pueblo de Renz, un pueblo pesquero, vivía una muchacha de 15 años, de cabellos amarillos y unos ojos negros. La joven trabajaba con su padre, tratando de pescar pero con intentos fallidos. _

_La joven lanzo la caña de pescar al mar, la enredo, forzadamente, pero con ella no llego nada. _

_Hija, tienes que esperar un tiempo y poner una carnada- le dijo su padre por enésima vez. Un hombre medio calvo, gordo y pequeño- así no conseguirás nada. _

_Padre, calma porque yo se lo que hago- le respondió su hija, su padre recibió esas palabras como si hubiese recibido un cubo de agua fría- tienes que tener paciencia. _

_El padre volvió a lo que hacia, ignorando completamente a las palabras de apoyo de su hija. Esa joven recibía el nombre de Lenda, y era una muchacha diferente._

_Su casa, distinta a las demás, estaba cerca de la orilla del mar de color azul. _

_Las personas deambulaban por las calles de pueblo, tratando de comprar y vender, Lenda no pertenecía a ese tipo de personas. _

_Un día de agosto, la joven había salido bien temprano a pescar, cuando encontró algo en el mar que no le gusto._

_Unas canoas se encontraban posadas en el mar, de color marrón y con puntas afiladas. Dentro de ella se hallaban hombres armados y aspectos de piratas, aunque ninguno tenia parche en los ojos. _

_Las barbas caían, y sus pocos cabellos dejaban un aspecto de maldad, menos uno de ellos…_

_Un hombre vestido con elegancia, se encontraba parado en la tierra delante de sus hombres, el cabello le caía por la espalda, y sus ojos perfectamente alineados. Su piel casi pálida y sus brazos cruzados por su pecho. _

_Hola Lenda… vine a buscarte- dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz claro, la muchacha se sorprendió al oír su nombre. Ese hombre la conocía- soy Zorm, rey de Ahijar, al otro lado del mar. _

_¿Por qué viniste, que quieres?- pregunto Lenda frunciendo el ceño. _

_Vine a buscarte, y quiero que los dos vayamos a visitar al Rey Leo- dijo Zorm, caminando elegantemente hacia ella- tengo un trabajo para ti. _

_Me gustaría visitar al rey ya que no lo conozco, pero tengo que despedirme de mis padres- dijo la joven dando media vuelta, pero el hombre se poso delante de ella- ¿Qué paso?_

_Que no te puedes despedir de tus padres- le espeto Zorm, y le puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza- te daré unos recuerdos. _

_Su palma brillo e ilumino la cabeza de Lenda, la joven permaneció inmóvil, mientras que el proceso terminaba. _

_Ya estas lista para el trabajo que te tengo- sonrío el rey, su sonrisa era torcida pero a Lenda le gusto- ahora vayámonos. _

_Lenda se encontraba fascinada, le haría una visita al rey en persona, alguien a quien no conocía. _

_Se monto en la canoa con el rey, y zarparon. _

_La canoa fue llevada por los hombres de Zorm y por la corriente del mar, pasaron por estrechos entre montañas empinadas y por valles a pie. _

_Ya Lenda se sentía cansada por el viaje pero logro divisar el castillo donde vivía Leo. Un castillo de grandes paredes negras, una puerta principal hecha de oro, y soldados vigilando desde las esquinas superiores del castillo. _

_Era de gran tamaño y por la actitud de los vigilantes, Lenda pensó que no los dejarían entrar. _

_Pero estaba en lo correcto… Zorm elevo su mano y disparo una bola de poder negra que le pego al de la esquina superior izquierda e hizo lo mismo con el de la derecha. _

_Los soldados cayeron como piezas de ajedrez, pero el uso de la magia no asombro a Lenda, ya que en su cerebro se coló todo tipo de uso de la magia, gracias a Zorm. _

_Las puertas sonaron al abrirse, algo que hizo que Lenda se tapara los oídos con las manos. _

_Los hombres de Zorm salieron corriendo hacia dentro, al tiempo que los soldados los esperaban con las armas listas. _

_Poderes negros chocaron contra los soldados que cayeron fácilmente, Lenda disfruto del espectáculo mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro. _

_Zorm y ella caminaron hacia dentro, triunfantes, y se encontraron al rey en persona en el vestíbulo. _

_El rey de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, tenía un bastón de color morado con una esfera pequeña en la punta._

_Hizo un ademán con la mano y el bastón choco contra el suelo… una luz blanca salia del bastón y recorrió todo el suelo hacia Zorm y la muchacha, pero el hombre fue más rápido y movió su mano hacia la luz que desapareció rápidamente. _

_Lenda ya fastidiada apunto su mano hacia Leo y grito._

_To Kill- una luz entre blanca y negra salio de su palma brillante y le pego en el pecho a Leo, que dio vueltas entre el mismo antes de caer al suelo- ya me fastidiaba. _

_Dijo con ironía al ver la mirada de Zorm que le penetro en los ojos. _

_Ahora tu serás la nueva reina, ese era el trabajo- le expreso el rey de Ahijar con una sonrisa- mis hombres buscaban una mujer capaz de controlar este país y te encontraron a ti. Este es tu destino. _

_Lenda no sabía como expresar su emoción, si comenzar a dar vueltas como loca o bailar… pero hizo algo más fácil:_

_Levanto su mano flacucha y pálida hacia el cielo y una bola de color negro oscuro salio de ella. _

_La bola de poder llego hasta las nubes que se tornaron negras y comenzaron a aparecer relámpagos._

_Zorn también lanzo su poder y desapareció al pronunciar una palabra en susurro. _

_Lenda camino lentamente hacia el trono, lo veía fijamente y en el momento en que se sentó en el, un trueno inundo la habitación y las nubes formaban figuras extrañas. _

_15 años antes. _

_Lenda ya no era una niña, ya tenia 20 años de edad y su cara había cambiado: sus pómulos habían crecidos, sus ojos se habían puestos mas profundos y sus labios mas carnosos._

_Ante ella se hallaba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, el cabello le pasaba por delante de los hombros y otra masa de cabello por la espalda. _

_Necesito que seas más poderoso, necesito que venzas a los rebels- pidió Lenda con su voz potente- eres un _Dissident, Shien. Traicionaste a tu pueblo para unirte a mí, necesito que seas más poderoso.

_El hombre asintió y salio de la habitación, mientras Lenda a su espalda lanzaba un poder esmeralda y este le penetraba en el cuerpo al Shien, sin este darse cuenta. _

_La mujer sonrió y desapareció. _

_10 años antes. _

_Lenda se hallaba frente a un ejercito de soldados con uniformes rojos, el ejército estaba dividido por batallones con sus armas preparadas._

_Esta noche ganaremos la pelea contra los Rebels- grito Lenda para que la multitud oyera- así que venzamos a los malos. _

_Ellos no confiaron en mí, pero mi pueblo si- siguió la mujer alzando la voz más alta. A su lado se hallaba Shien con sus cicatrices- así que hoy tendremos que demostrarles quien es su reina. _

_Lenda termino de pronunciar su discurso y los Rebels llegaban desde las montañas. Los Elfos corrían hacia los soldados lanzando sus poderes, algunos esperando con sus espadas afiladas para pelear._

_Cuando las espadas de los dos bandos chocaron, el ruido del metal les pego a todos. Bolas de energías cruzaban volando el campo, mientras que otros peleaban a muerte con sus espadas y sus arcos. _

_Lenda sonreía en la torre de su castillo, mientras el Shien peleaba contra una elfa de cabello rojo. _

_Cuando la elfa de desocupo de pelear contra la criatura, levanto su arco y le puso una flecha y disparo en dirección hacia Lenda. _

_La mujer ni se inmuto en hacer nada, levanto una Mano y repelió la flecha que le quedo en la mano con la inscripción: Wyrja. Lenda sonrío y la flecha de disolvió en su mano, mientras los elfos se retiraban, ya que perdían. _

_He ganado- espeto, al tiempo que el Shien aparecía a su lado- ahora la oscuridad caerá sobre Gardénia. _

_Continuara… _

Capitulo 9: Dragoon.

¡SUELTAME!... ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grito Daniela sudada. Se hallaba en una celda invadida por la oscuridad, dos ratas comían las migajas de pan, mientras que por la pequeña, y con barrotes, ventanas entraban rayos de la luna- ¡Por favor!... no debí irme de Daniel y de Wyrja.

Un chirrido hizo que Daniela se tapara los oídos, la puerta principal del pasillo se abrió y un hombre de ojos rojos entro por ella. Camino triunfante hacia la joven, mientras su capa flaqueaba al rozar el suelo desquebrajado.

Te lo preguntare por décima vez- susurro Shien, su voz penetro en la celda y Daniela cayó hacia atrás- ¿Dónde se esconden los Elfos?

No lo se, ni me importa- le espeto la joven con la cabeza levantada. El Shien la miro fijamente- y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Sin decir palabra, sin tener compasión, sin ser una niña, el Shien levanto una mano. Su palma permaneció abierta durante una fracción de segundo, y luego la fue cerrando lentamente. Daniela soltó un grito de horror, mientras se retorcía en el suelo adolorida.

El Shien sonreía abiertamente, y su maldad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

1 Día Antes.

- Y tu- dijo Wyrja volteando la cabeza hacia Daniela- siempre ten pendiente en la batalla, nunca se sabe si puede haber otros enemigos.

La joven no hizo nada, Daniel le dio un leve codazo en las costillas, pero su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.

Se levanto de un salto, y desapareció por entre los árboles.

Mientras se marchaba Daniela, su hermano le dijo a la Elfa:

Ella es así- dijo Daniel, el joven estaba recostado en la grama. Sus ojos veían sin ningún destino el cielo estrellado- siempre es orgullosa y no le gusta que la regañen.

Es que no la regaño- expreso Wyrja, sus cabellos rojos ondulaban por el aire. La elfa tenia un aspecto de cansancio- le doy un consejo al igual que a ti.

El joven se sentó, agarro con su sucia mano una piedra que se hallaba a pocos metros de el y la lanzo.

La piedra recorrió el arroyo, hasta hundirse en la lejanía, mientras la elfa veía hacia el norte.

Esta paz que se respira, así estuvo Gardénia un día- comenzó la mujer mirando la fogata, el fuego se mostraba en sus negros ojos- un día de paz, cuando el Rey Leo reinaba feliz. Su reinado fue el mejor, hasta que esa bruja lo mato.

¿Por qué hay solados en Renz?- pregunto Daniel dubitativo. Anhelaba hacer esa pregunta- ¿Y no en los otros pueblos?

En Renz nació Lenda y allá se crío- explico Wyrja- y ella siempre sospecha que alguien puede alzarse en su poder, desde que el rey de Ahijar secuestro a sus dos hijos varones.

¿Lenda tuvo dos hijos?-pregunto Daniel extrañado, desvío su mirada hacia los arbustos para saber si su hermana había vuelto- ¿Por qué el rey se los llevo?

No quería sucesores, y si tuvo dos hijos- explico Wyrja, sus ojos cambiaron de negro a azul- el padre era un simple campesino que la ayudaba a ella.

Daniel se levanto, la elfa se le quedo mirando como el también se marchaba hacia los arbustos.

El joven aparto con sus manos los arbustos que tenia ante el, pero no encontró a su hermana.

En su lugar se hallaba un tronco quemado con unos palabras en el idioma de la magia: _The hunters estan surrounds... I HELP!!!_

La última palabra estaba forzada, como si la hubiese escrito apresuradamente mientras se la llevaban. El suelo estaba quemado, algunos troncos de árboles estaban desperdigados.

Salio corriendo hacia la elfa que dormía tranquilamente, la zarandeo varias veces hasta que despertó sobresaltada.

La joven maldijo por lo bajo, pero a regañadientes siguió a Daniel al lugar donde estaba la inscripción.

La llevaron a Dragoon, la cárcel de los Hunter- explico Wyrja guiándose con las diferentes huella- están secas, eso quiere decir que hace rato se la llevaron.

Esto retrasa las cosas, tu hermana es terca- rugió la mujer furiosa, tenia razón, tardarían en rescatarla- pero igual tendremos que ir.

Empacaron sus cosas, apagaron la fogata y salieron corriendo hacia la cárcel que no quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar, a 3 kilómetros.

La cárcel por afuera parecía un edifico resguardado, sus paredes de color grises la hacían mas espeluznantes, y Daniel trato de correr hacia ella.

Te descubrirán, entraremos por atrás y disfrazados- opino la elfa, haciendo aparecer unos trajes en su mano.

Daniel se puso el suyo y lo ajusto a su medida, solo era un traje negro con capucha para parecer a uno de los muchos guardias.

¡SUELTAME!... ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grito Daniela sudada. Se hallaba en una celda invadida por la oscuridad, dos ratas comían las migajas de pan, mientras que por la pequeña, y con barrotes, ventanas entraban rayos de la luna- ¡Por favor!... no debí irme de Daniel y de Wyrja.

Un chirrido hizo que Daniela se tapara los oídos, la puerta principal del pasillo se abrió y un hombre de ojos rojos entro por ella. Camino triunfante hacia la joven, mientras su capa flaqueaba al rozar el suelo desquebrajado.

Te lo preguntare por décima vez- susurro Shien, su voz penetro en la celda y Daniela cayó hacia atrás- ¿Dónde se esconden los Elfos?

No lo se, ni me importa- le espeto la joven con la cabeza levantada. El Shien la miro fijamente- y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Sin decir palabra, sin tener compasión, sin ser una niña, el Shien levanto una mano. Su palma permaneció abierta durante una fracción de segundo, y luego la fue cerrando lentamente. Daniela soltó un grito de horror, mientras se retorcía en el suelo adolorida.

El Shien sonreía abiertamente, y su maldad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Dímelo o juro que te matare- espeto el Shien perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Dónde están ocultos los Elfos?

Cuando Daniela estaba dispuesta a responderle, un rayo de color anaranjado cruzo la habitación y le pego en la espalda al hombre, que se inclino.

Se volteo hacia atrás y se encontró cara a cara con Wyrja que tenia una mano levantada, mientras Daniel por detrás trataba de ablandar la pared y entrar a desamarrar a su hermana.

Un rayo salio de la palma de Shien, la elfa rápidamente se balanceo hacia atrás y paso rozándole la nariz… se volvió a poner firme y lanzo dos rayos de sus diferentes manos, que pasaron cruzándole al hombre que miraba con sus ojos a la elfa.

Las paredes se desquebrajaban cuando los poderes chocaban contra estas, miles de trozos de yeso caían hacia ellos…

Wyrja lanzo su poder al mismo tiempo que Shien, y los dos rayos se encontraron en el aire ocasionando una explosión que empujo a los dos hacia atrás y rompió la pared frontal.

Continuara…

Capitulo 10: Huida.

El techo estaba derrumbado, dejando ver una luna extremadamente blanca. Los pedazos del techo estaban por todos el pasillo, y Wyrja estaba tratando de levantarse de aquella explosión.

Daniel y su hermana estaban inconcientes, goteando sangre por la cabeza, y Shien estaban débil.

Las fuerzas imperiales están por llegar- dijo con un hilo de voz, sangraba por la boca pero de color negro- ahora ustedes no tienen escapatoria.

Wyrja trato de entrar a la celda, pero un millón de hilos negros se le interpusieron y se entrelazaron a la puerta.

La elfa apunto su mano hacia el hombre, pero de ella no salio nada. Cuando el Shien se disponía a atacar a la mujer, un rayo de color violeta cruzo la habitación, y le pego en el hombro al monstruo que cayo inconciente hacia atrás.

Wyrja se volteo y encontró a una mujer, vestida de negro, una capucha que le tapaba el rostro y una espada en la mano. Atrás de ella, se hallaba otra, pero esta de blanco y con la mano dirigida a el ya inconciente Shien.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto cansada Wyrja, la joven se sentó en el piso- ¿Qué son?

Somos Dissidents- respondió la que estaba apuntando la mano, hablo con una voz clara y limpia- pero yo me llamo Gabriela y mi amiga aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a la que tenia la espada- se llama Karen.

La elfa se levanto y su cabello ondulo, la mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos al verles las orejas.

Eres una elfa- dijo lentamente Karen, su voz estaba gruesa- no puedo creerlo.

¿Qué hacen unas Dissident por estos lugares?- pregunto Wyrja, destrozando los hilos que no permitían entrar a la celda.

No somos las únicas, hay Dissident infiltrados con la bruja- intervino Gabriela, quitándose la capucha y deja ver un cabello hasta la espalda de color negro, sus ojos finamente trazados y su nariz puntiaguda- para saber cuales son sus movimientos.

Un ruido la interrumpió, un ruido leve pero ensordecedor.

Las tropas imperiales marchaban al son de sus pisadas, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Karen se dirigió hacia los niños, invoco algo en voz baja, y con un estrépito los jóvenes desaparecieron. La luz ilumino el lugar, y Wyrja se quedo asombrada.

¿A dónde los llevaste?- pegunto preocupada la mujer- ellos no se pueden separar de mi.

Están cerca de este lugar, nos encontraremos con ellos- intervino Gabriela- serán un problema para salir de aquí. Nos iremos volando.

¡To fly!- espeto Karen y emprendió el vuelo con una mano levantada, cuando estaba en el aire se volteo hacia Wyrja- es fácil.

Era sorprendente como podía manipular el aire, y como flotaba sin tener nada abajo.

Gabriela se unió a ella, los trajes de las dos se movían por el viento.

¡To fly!- grito Wyrja al tiempo que los soldados entraban al pasillo. La elfa emprendió el vuelo, mientras los hombres lanzaban sus armas.

Las mujeres salieron volando hacia el norte, mientras que los demás se le quedaban viendo embobados.

Tendremos que ir hasta mi gente- dijo Gabriela, mientras volaba y el viento ondulaba fuertemente- necesito decirles cosas importantes, y luego te acompañaremos a donde tu vayas.

Estamos en una misión, que podría decirse, suicida- dijo con ironía la elfa- pero igual te acompañaremos a ti.

Mi Sra. huyeron, no pude averiguar nada- dijo Shien en voz baja. Se hallaba delante de Lenda, la mujer lo fulminaba con la mirada- pido disculpas.

Disculpa rechazadas- espeto Lenda, la mujer hablo con furia- ya van varias ocasiones en que se te escapan. No tolerare otra, los cazadores están buscando en estos momentos.

Ha llegado el momento de destruir toda Gardénia- continuo la mujer fijando su mirada al frente- no he destruido a los enanos porque no se han metido con nosotros, pero aun así los atacare.

¿Qué planea hacer?

La mujer soltó una carcajada fría.

Planeo atacar a todos los pueblos de este mugriento país- espeto Lenda, su cabello estaba tapado por una especie de corona que estaba hecha de oro con rubíes de color azul- si no se doblegan ante mi voluntad, fácilmente sucumbirán. Toda Gardénia perecerá en fuego y bajo mi poder.

El Shien sonrío, mientras se daba vuelta y su capa flaqueaba y salía de la habitación.

Continuara…

Capitulo 11: Muerte Asegurada.

El bosque donde aterrizaron estaba rodeado de árboles y un pequeño arroyo era el que resaltaba.

Los esperaban aun inconcientes Daniela y su hermano, los niños dormían como bebes, sin saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los niños al cabo de un rato se despertaron, quisieron saber que había pasado y la elfa se los contó, querían averiguar quienes eran ellas y se los explico.

… Entonces salimos volando- concluyo Wyrja, la elfa tomo una taza de te que le brindaba Gabriela- las tropas imperiales estarán tras nosotros.

Los niños se sobresaltaron al oír las palabras "tropas imperiales", no se imaginaban que un ejército de personas comunes estaría al servicio de Lenda.

El fuego de la fogata se notaba en los negros ojos de Daniela, la joven permanecía asustada e inundaba por una emoción al conocer a dos Dissident. Daniel en cambio estaba feliz y a la vez entusiasmado por la decisión que habían decidido: ir hacia los Dissidents.

Entonces nos vamos hacia nuestros pueblo- dijo Karen mirando a Gaby, la joven se levantó y apago el fuego- nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Se pusieron en moviendo, Daniela se sentía mareada aun del golpe que había recibido, Daniel comenzó hablar con Gaby para saber mas sobre su gente.

Vivimos en otro mundo que esta comunicado con este- explico Gabriela, a la mujer al pegarle el sol le cambio a castaño- pero lo que pasa aquí, afecta al nuestro…

… Y al suyo- intervino Karen, la mujer le cambio el cabello a negro, esa era una habilidad peculiar en los Dissidents- si no destruimos a Lenda, los Universos se destruirán y caerán bajo su poder.

Entonces tenemos que derrotarla- añadió Daniela llegando, la joven hablo con firmeza y seriedad- lo único que tenemos que hacer es unir todas la razas y formar un buen ejercito.

Los Enanos trabajan solos- dijo Wyrja uniéndose a la conversación- nunca se unirán a nosotros.

Mientras andaban a Daniela le invadió el temor de lo que se aproximaba, Daniel se encontraba reflexionando sobre aquella aventura, que a la vez podía ser fascinante pero también muy peligrosa.

Una flecha cruzo el campo y se dirigió hacia Gabriela que levanto una mano y la detuvo.

Todos se paralizaron y tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta que era lo que pasaba. Soldados imperiales se acercaban a ellos, guiados por el Shien que tenía una capa de color negro y una bola de energía en su palma.

Karen desenvaino su espada e hizo aparecer un arco con sus carcaj lleno de flechas rojas.

Los niños, Wyrja y Gaby levantaron sus manos y dispararon. 4 hechizos de colores distintos le pegaron en los pechos a cuatros hombre, mientras el Shien disparaba, Karen se situaba delante de ellos y repelaba el poder con su espada.

El entrechocar de las espadas creo un sonido ensordecedor, Kaen daba vueltas entre ella misma para poder atacar a varios a la vez. Los demás caían como tontos al ser pegados por los hechizos.

Wyrja y el Shien se separaron de la batalla para enfrentarse cara a cara, apuntándose con sus manos.

Esta vez será diferente- dijo lentamente el Shien. Los cabellos del hombre ondulaban fuertemente, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico- tu muerte será lenta.

La elfa se inclino hacia un lado, coloco su mano en el suelo y salto. Haciendo que sus pies dieran vuelta por el aire y luego cayeran, para así esquivar el poder negro de Shien.

La joven se levanto de manos, sus piernas quedaron dirigidas hacia el cielo, con una mano disparo un rayo color rojo. El Shien igual ataco, esta vez, Wyrja tuvo que saltar hacia atrás y luego hacia delante para que el rayo cruzara por el suelo.

Daniela disparaba rayos por doquier, Karen se agachaba y volvía a levantar para no ser atacada por unas espadas. Daniela se concentraba y atacaba con poderes y con astucia con las manos, mientras que, Gaby trataba de ayudar a los niños dejando inconciente a los que tenían por detrás.

El cielo estaba poniéndose nublado, se acercaba una gran tormenta, mientras las aves volaban asustadas hacia sus escondites.

El Shien caminaba decisivamente hacia la elfa, que saltaba hacia atrás.

La espada de Karen cayo a pocos metros de distancia de la elfa, la mujer vio a su amiga que estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, pero Daniel la salvo a tiempo, haciendo que el hombre cayera hacia atrás.

El Shien seguía caminando hacia la mujer, Wyrja decidió que no podía huir mas y se detuvo, pero el hombre no.

La agarro por el cuello cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, y la comenzó a ahogar.

La mujer comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, levanto su mano hacia la espada, haciendo que esta se elevara y apuntara su filo hacia ellos dos.

La espada voló rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando el Shien se percato de lo que venia, se volteo y la espada le cruzo el pecho. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y Wyrja cayó al suelo amarrándose el cuello con una mano, con la otra hizo girar la espada y Shien grito de dolor.

Todos los soldados se detuvieron al ver lo que sucedía, y la elfa camino y se puso al frente del hombre que la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Solo puedes matarme con…- se interrumpió cuando una flecha de color rojo se le clavo entre los ojos, el hombre se quedo con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear- ¡noooo!

Una luz negra cubrió al Shien que desapareció, dejando en su lugar una cenizas que se volaban con el viento.

Con la muerte de su capitán, los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse, y los amigos de la elfa los persiguieron con pasos rápidos para si poder derrotarlos.

Wyrja cayó con los brazos extendidos, mientras Daniel le ponía su palma arriba de su pecho y como esta se iluminaba… la luz cegadora fue lo ultimo que vio la mujer, antes de quedar en una oscuridad total.

Continuara…

Capitulo 12. Una visita al futuro.

Wyrja despertó un día después de aquella pelea, los niños ya comenzaban a preocuparse de la situación hasta que un ave de pelaje negro, unas alas suficientemente grandes y atado a sus pies un pergamino enrollado, aterrizo junto a ellos.

Es de mi pueblo- dijo Karen arrancando el pergamino del ave. El papel estaba frío, rígido y arrugado-_ Guerras Dissident, su amiga Elisa ha sido capturada y descubierta por Lenda, necesito que antes de que vengan, vayan a rescatarla. _

Karen termino de leer, y solo miro a los demás que estaban iguales que ella.

El tiempo esta contra nosotros- dijo Gaby, levantándose y haciéndole una seña a Daniel para que hiciera lo mismo- así que aprenderán a luchar antes de enfrentarse a Lenda.

Quiero que me contraataques- continúo Gaby, levantando su mano- es un entrenamiento.

- ¡Water!- exclamo Daniel y de su palma salio un chorro de agua que la Dissident esquivo con un salto- ¡Wood!

Los troncos de los árboles se dirigieron hacia Gaby, la mujer levanto su mano hacia el cielo, su mano pálida y flaca, y exclamo:

! Time holds, that this opponent suffers!- exclamo y con una brillante luz, todo se detuvo. La mujer voló hacia Daniel con una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. El tiempo volvió hacer normal, el poder siguió su camino y Daniel cayo al suelo adolorido- perdiste.

El joven lo fulmino con la mirada, y la tipa se le quedo mirando a los negros ojos del joven.

Era como luchar contra un oponente al que no podía ganar, para poder ganarle, tenía que entrenar.

En el Pico Power, Lenda los observaba con su esfera de cristal. La mujer estaba vestida con un traje de color negro, una piel que le cubría los hombros y un bastón con una especie de esfera pequeña y blanca en el borde superior.

Les daré una sorpresa- dijo entre dientes, sonriendo malévolamente- cuando vean el futuro que vi, esos niños querrán irse de este país.

La mujer levanto su bastón de cristal, y pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja. Un poder transparente, se dirigió al campamento de los jóvenes.

Cuando el rayo llego, los chicos cayeron en un profundo sueño…

_Futuro alternativo _

_(Posiblemente nos dirigimos a este)_

Daniel y Daniela aparecieron en un lugar desolado, el cielo estaba rojo con las acompañantes nubes iguales.

Todos los árboles que lo rodeaban estaban sumidos en fuegos, y el río Time, estaba cubierto por el color rojo intenso. De sangre.

Wyrja apareció a su lado, Gabriela y Karen se quedaban sorprendidas y anonadadas sin saber donde se encontraban.

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto asustado Daniel. El joven le había crecido un poco el cabello, y tenía más aspecto de viajero- ¿Qué es este lugar?

El humo que salía de los árboles no dejaba ver nada, el cielo estaba sumido en un caos, ese lugar parecía el infierno.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, Daniel mirada para todos lados si veía algo conocido.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Daniela fijando su mirada a unos arbustos. En estos, había un bulto negro, no se distinguía así que decidieron acercarse.

Es un elfo- dijo lentamente y en casi un susurro Wyrja, lo reconoció al verle las orejas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Will, me llamo Will- respondió entrecortadamente, el joven tenía el cabello negro largo, los ojos de color azul y sangraba por la boca. Debía de tener unos 20, cuando el joven abrio los ojos, se le quedo mirando a Wyrja- ¿Madre?

¿Qué? Te equivocas- espeto la elfa, se trato de levantar pero el elfo la agarro por la mano- suéltame.

Tu eres mi madre, te reconozco- expreso Will, el joven tosía cada vez mas fuerte- tu moriste hace 5 años.

¿En donde estamos?- pregunto Gabriela- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Estamos en Gardénia, me imagino que ustedes vienen del pasado- opino Will sin apartar la mirada de Wyrja. Cuando vio a Daniel y a su hermana, el joven se sobresalto- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Asesinos!... ustedes mataron a mi madre.

Son niños, no han matado a nadie- intervino Karen, la mujer ya se estaba sobresaltando- ¿Qué te pasa?

No han matado a nadie, pero mataran- explico Will con los ojos abiertos. El joven se apoyaba de Wyrja- ustedes son los culpables de que Gardénia haya acabado así.

No puede ser.

El joven tosió más fuerte aun.

De repente, el joven antes de toser de nuevo, saco un pergamino de color blanco, frío y rígido.

Vayan a ese templo- comenzó a decir el joven- ahí conocerán a un chaman llamado Carba, el les explicara todo… es un gusto volver a verte madre.

El joven trato de levantar su brazo, pero este simplemente se cayó como si fuera una hoja común.

Wyrja se levanto decidida, miro a Gardénia como estaba en caos, y luego miro a los hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

Iremos a ver a ese chaman- espeto Wyrja con la voz clara- y averiguaremos que paso aquí.

Continuara…

Capitulo 13: Una Visita al Futuro 2parte.

Los niños se hallaban agarrados de Gabriela y de Karen, mientras caminaba no encontraban nada con vida.

Los árboles calcinados de tanto quemarse se hallaban, Daniel tosió al respirar el humo que inundaba el lugar, mientras que su hermana se tapaba la nariz con su franela de Prada.

Cuando llegaron al extremo del río Time, divisaron un montículo de tierra a lo lejos, rodeado de árboles que hacían difícil localizarlo.

Ese es el templo- espeto Wyrja visitando el mapa- ahí esta la chaman.

La no apartaba la mirada de los niños, Daniela se sentía incomoda con esa mirada.

Gabriela veía hacia sus lados, lamentándose que habría ocurrido para que Gardénia terminara así.

El montículo de tierra cada vez se hacia mas grande, mientras se acercaba, estaba constituido por columnas que tenían inscritos palabras en el Idioma original.

Una puerta de madera se alzaba imponente, y cuando Wyrja toco la manilla unos recuerdos espantosos le vinieron a su mente.

Pasaron como un flash, así que no pudo pararse a distinguir que era lo que había visto.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Karen, la mujer tenia agarrado a Daniel- ¿Qué viste?

Lo único que alcance a ver- explico la elfa mirando hacia el frente- es a dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, riéndose malévolamente.

Todos se quedaron pensativos en lo cual reino el silencio, cuando se disponían a cruzar el umbral de la puerta un hombre con la mano levantada salio.

Un hombre de cabello blanco, la barba le caía por el pecho, mientra que sus parpados caídos estaban.

Sus manos se hallaban arrugadas, mientras que unas cuantas arrugas sucarban su cara.

Comenzó a examinarlos a todos de una manera peculiar, abrió los ojos cuando se distinguió en los niños y en Wyrja.

Su mano flacucha abandono su posición defensiva.

¿Wyrja?- pregunto extrañado el hombre. Su voz estaba gruesa y ronca- ¿Qué haces aquí si tu estas muerta?

No lo se, pero supuestamente venimos del pasado- dijo Wyrja con una sonrisa forzada- y queremos averiguar que paso aquí. ¿Quién eres?

Soy un Dissident- explico el hombre, invitándolos a entrar.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, iluminado por las antorchas. El hombre se quedo callado mientras caminaba, un silencio sepulcral les pego a todos.

Cuando abandonaron el pasillo se encontraron con una habitación circular. Unas cuantas velas dejaban ver una pequeña mesa, forrada de puros libros de piel suave.

La cama con espaldar y de tamaño suficiente para que duerma el chaman se imponía victoriosa al fondo de la estancia.

Esos niños no pueden entrar a mis aposentos- espeto el chaman decidido- ellos son unos monstruos.

Ellos son niños, no han hecho nada- espeto Gabriela furiosa, ya era la segunda vez que les decían asesinos- si ve, venimos del pasado.

¿Qué hicieron para que todos los odien?- pregunto Wyrja, la elfa quería averiguar- díganos.

Ellos eran nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a Lenda- comenzó a decir el anciano, mientras todos oían en silencio- e hicieron lo que nunca debieron hacer: unirse a ella.

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, los niños se quedaron mirándose unos a otros. Wyrja se quedo pensativa, recordando aquellas personas que vio cuando agarro la manilla.

Se unieron a ella por una mentira que creyeron- el anciano continuo, mirando a los niños- una mentira que los carcomió por dentro, y este mundo y los otros dos se destruyeron.

¿También de donde venimos nosotros?- dijo Daniela preocupada y asustada- ¿Nuestros padres?

Todos murieron en la gran guerra- explico el anciano, su voz se estaba apagando- la guerra para liberarnos y eso fue hace 5 años, donde tu, Wyrja, moriste.

Nos encontramos con un elfo allá afuera- expreso la elfa- dijo que era mi hijo.

Es tu hijo, Will- acertó el anciano sonriendo- te casaste con el rey de los Elfos, tras una larga relación…

Todo comenzó a ponerse blanco, el sonido leve comenzó a penetrarle los tímpanos.

Wyrja trato de hablar pero todo se torno blanco y tras un rayo desaparecían…

Aparecieron en un lugar desolado, los árboles se mantenían intactos, el arroyo fluía común.

Volvimos- dijo lentamente Gabriela. Estaba mareada, y cuando se levanto añadió- tenemos que hacer una lista de lo que nos espera.

Tenemos que rescatar a Elisa- comenzó a decir- luego ir hasta los Dissidents y luego ir hacia los elfos para enseñarlos en la lucha. Para luego enfrentarse a Lenda…

Continuara…

Capitulo 14: Un largo camino por recorrer.


End file.
